One Piece Sleep Over Gone Wrong: Iris's Point Of View
by One Piece Fan Forever
Summary: Two best friends, Mary and Christa, are having a sleepover while they're asleep, they are sent to the One Piece world as Silvers Rayleigh and Shakky's children. If you want to find out what happens to them, then feel free to read.
1. Chapter 1: Just a Dream

I am at my friend's grandparent's house for a sleepover. The sleepover is simple, and the main thing we are doing is joke around like idiots with One Piece playing in the background. We are huge fans of the anime, and it's our favorite anime too. As we're being funny idiots a thought comes to mind.

"What if we lived in the One Piece world?" I ask looking at Mary.

"You realize what would happen if we did live there right?" Mary asks which I respond with no, "You would get us both killed fast, either that or you'd piss someone off really bad! And I do NOT want to die thank you very much." We both laugh at that.

"But what if we went back in time? Like, when Ace, Sabo, and Luffy were kids? You'd be Ace's twin!" I say excitedly.

"I don't have anger issues like Ace does! Besides, you'd get eaten by a crocodile like Luffy. If anything, you'd be Luffy's twin and follow him around everywhere." Mary replies.

As we continue to talk about the subject of living in One Piece the time goes by. By the time it's 2 am we're out like a light. Around 3 am a storm comes and knocks out the power and lightning strikes the internet box making some crazy things happen.

I wake up to hear screaming in my ear. My eyes open immediately and stares at the two year old looking girl in front of me. I begin to scream as well, but it sounds childish and not like myself. As I am screaming with the other girl I see the door open, and a black haired woman that looks really familiar comes in. Once she's holding me and the other girl I realize that it's Shakky. Shakky begins to softly sooth us, but me and the other girl just start screaming again after stopping taking in who is holding us.

Me and the other girl are screaming so much that we don't notice a gray haired man with round glasses come up beside Shakky until I feel something that makes me feel all weird and stuff. And I stare at the man then I start to giggle. The other girl starts to giggle as well.

"How do you keep doing that? Whatever you do, it always make Iris and Ivy laugh." Shakky says kissing Rayleigh.

"I just have a way with the ladies." Rayleigh says chuckling. Shakky playfully punches him in the arm after setting me and the other girl in the play pin.

The two leave the room, leaving me and the girl alone. I automatically go for the blocks to play with. I giggle as the blocks stay put when I stack them. The other girl is playing with some blocks too. While I am building with the blocks, I feel something hit me. I turn to look at the other girl.

"You, Chriss... Chriss taa?" the girls asks taking me by surprise. I nod in reply.

"Maarii?" I drag out trying to say her name.

She replies by nodding happily while throwing her hands up in the air.

 **5 Days Later**

-Third-Person-

Rayleigh is away gambling while Shakky and the girls are asleep at home. During the night two guys sneak into the house and to the girls' room. Mary/Ivy woke up to hearing creaking floor boards. Realizing that one of the girls woke up, one of the guys gags her, and picks her up and leaving. The other guy grabs the sleeping girl, Christa/Iris, and follows the other guy to the Auction House.

Once the guys get to the Auction House the girls are cuffed and thrown into the same cage.

 **7 AM AT THE RIP-OFF BAR**

Shakky wakes up and goes to check on the girls. She doesn't find them in their room and runs around the house looking for them. After getting dressed and putting a sign against the door saying 'Closed', she runs to the casino where Rayleigh is.

 **9 HOURS BEFORE SHAKKY WAKES UP**

-Christa's-Point-Of-View-

My head hurts, and my ears are ringing. I clutch my head with one of my hands as best as I can. My eyes open slowly, and at first I see bars and everything is blurry. I look around, confused as to where I am until I notice a guy on the other side of the bars.

"Well, since both of you are awake, I might as well tell you, you're gonna be slaves in two days time. So, if I were you, I'd behave, got that, you little brats?" The man walks away laughing.

 **AT THE CASINO AFTER 7 AM**

-Third-Person-

Shakky runs to the casino as fast as possible. Once she reaches the casino she slows her pace, and tries to hide the fact that she's panicked. She walks into the casino and heads straight for Rayleigh. Rayleigh notices her presence and so he stands up and turns around to face Shakky.

"We have a big problem. The girls are missing." Shakky whispers in Rayleigh's ear panic clear in her voice.

And so they start looking around, Shakky checks around the bar just in case while Rayleigh searches for their presences, but to no avail.

 **10 PM, AFTER IRIS WAKES UP**

-Iris's-Point-Of-View

I start rocking back and forth obviously panicked. Tears are rolling down my cheeks as I quietly sob. I turn to look at Mary with panic obviously written across my face. Mary looks at me, and then she scoots over to me, hugs me, and rubs circles on my back. I lay my head on her shoulder still crying.

"W-Will Ray-Ray c-come...?" I try to ask between sobs.

She nods letting go of me. I continue to sniffle trying to stop crying. While I calm myself, Mary looks around on the ground. Suddenly she reached a hand out of the bars. Then she moves the the cage door. I coot up behind her and tap her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask still sniffling.

"I'm going to try and pick the lock." She replies sticking her tongue out in concentrating.

After a few minutes of her trying I ask, "Do you even know how to pick a lock?" I move closer to her to try and see what she's doing.

"Nope!" She says popping the P childishly.

I am about to say something else when there's a click meaning that she succeeded in picking the lock. Mary moves the lock, and opens the cage, crawling out. I follow her out of the cage and down the hall.

"Do you know where you're going?" I whisper nervously.

"No, but if we can find the stage then we can get out." Mary says her voice and body are shaky, but despite that she walks without a single noise, "Keep a look out behind us, I don't want anyone to sneak up on us." She whispers. I nod, and occasionally check behind me.

As we walk along the wall we occasionally see a slave hunter bringing in more people, but they are too preoccupied to notice me and Mary. There are a few close calls, but soon the door to the stage comes into view. Only thing stopping us is getting caught.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Two escapees huh, we can't have that now can we?" We freeze at the sound of the meany's voice who locked us up in the first place, "Bart, give them two slashes each, and lock them up with cuffs this time." A large man came up from behind us, a large black whip in his hands.

"Sure thing."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!!! This story is also being posted in Ivy/Mary's point of view on the account, FireFlyWaterBear. She's my best friend, and her part of the story is just as amazing!!! Have a great day!!~**


	2. Chapter 2: This is NOT a Dream

**WITH RAYLEIGH THE DAY BEFORE THE ACTION TAKES PLACE**

-Third-Person-

Rayleigh is walking around Sabaody Archipelago grove 1. He's searching around the area, but hoping that his girls aren't where he thinks they are. That hope disappears as he gets closer to the place, because he picks up two scared children's auras. The auras are exactly who he's looking for, and it all clicks by the time he's outside of the Auction House. He knows this place a little all too well, and anger fumes through his body.

He breaks down the door, fury burning in his eyes. As people come at Rayleigh, he makes them drop unconscious. Once he makes it back stage, as he passes slaves, he lets the slaves out. Soon he comes to a small cage with two small girls. They have x-shaped marks on their backs with blood dripping down, and they're crying. His eyes soften, hiding his anger.

"Ivy? Iris?" Rayleigh asks with a gentle and soft voice.

The two girls turn to face the man who is opening their cage. it takes a few seconds, but they crawl out of the cage and hug Rayleigh.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" The two girls yell hugging his legs.

He picks them up gently, and carefully, because of their injuries. Rayleigh keeps his anger as concealed as he possibly can. He runs out of the Auction House, and straight to the bar. Shakky is waiting there, worried. It's quite obvious that she has been crying. Her red puffy eyes find their way to the girls as they enter the bar, but she notices their backs immediately, and rushes to get the first-aid kit. As soon as she gets back, she starts her work.

 **7 YEARS LATER**

It's been 7 years since the 'incident', but the girls are quite happy. The two have x-shaped scars on their backs, but they don't mind them whatsoever. However, Ivy is more reserved, and quiet. She's also laid back, and doesn't get mad all that easily. Iris is almost the total opposite. She is a little reserved like Ivy, but she is really bubbly, and gets excited pretty easily. She has a bit of a temper though, and gets busy doing her own things. Because of their differences in personality, Shakky wonders how they get along so well. Then she could find them doing 1 of 3 things together in their room. They're either reading, writing, or drawing in their shared room if they have nothing else to do.

Thing is, they aren't always in the bar. For a few hours a day, Raleigh takes them out to train. Sabaody Archipelago isn't the safest place, and isn't really the best place to raise kids either. So the girls started learning how to protect themselves, and with that, they're taught the two common forms of haki, Observation, and Armourment. Though Ivy has started to tinker, making some nifty weapons, and inventions. But before that, she would make decorations. She has her own workshop even, and some nights she stays up too late, and ends up falling asleep in her workshop. While Ivy tinkers, Iris writes. She writes stories, journals, and occasionally poems, but those are rare. The more she writes, the better she becomes at writing. There are so many books in her and Ivy's shared room because of all of the writing she does. But she isn't the only one that writes. Ivy writes her own journals, she writes down what happens during their days. She does this so she can remember what happens while she and Iris are in this world.

Today is just like every single other day since 7 years ago. Training went well, and the girls are now doing their own things. Ivy is working on a new project in her workshop, and Iris is writing, like normal. While those two are doing their things, Rayleigh is sitting in the bar chatting away with their guest, and customer.

"Garp, what are you doing here?" Rayleigh asks the marine in a friendly tone.

"I just came by for a drink, I'm on vacation for a little while!" Garp's voice booms in reply which gets the two girls' attention.

-Iris's-Point-Of-View-

Mar-Ivy comes into our shared room, and tries to bring me out of it. I'm slightly scared because of the voice, but I'm not entirely interested in going. But, Ivy ends up dragging me out of our room, and we start to head to the bar downstairs. Ivy opens the door that leads into the customer part of the bar. She stops to stare at a certain gray haired marine. I stare at him as well, and I slightly begin to hide behind Ivy.

"Oh, Ivy, I thought you'd be working on something in your workshop." Rayleigh comments noticing Ivy.

"No, I cam in to take a name. I finished working on the prototype of the flaming sword I thought of." Ivy replies snapping out of her daze, and smiles. I stop behind Ivy, then smile and wave at Garp, and Rayleigh.

"Who are these two Rayleigh?" Garp asks confused.

"They're my daughters." Rayleigh states proudly making Garp comically fall out of his seat.

"WHAT!?" Garp shouts making Ivy flinch because she hates yelling, and me to cover my ears because he's too loud.

"Why don't you two go outside while I talk to Garp?" Rayleigh asks noticing Ivy flinch, and me covering my ears.

We nod and then head outside. Once we make it outside, I sigh. I release the breath I was apparently holding. I look at Ivy with star eyes, and slight terror. I mean, it's Monkey D. GARP!

"Mar-Ivy! _He's_ here!" I whisper-yell to her.

"We're alone right now, you can call me Mary." Ivy says in a calm manner.

"Oh, right. But seriously, Mary, can you believe it!?" I squeal softly, "But should I be excited that he is here?"

"I'm not sure Chris-" Mary stops as soon as we both feel movement coming from the bar, and shortly afterwards Rayleigh comes out. He walks towards us, and once he gets here, he squats between me and Mary.

"Hey girls?" Rayleigh asks.

"What is it dad?" Ivy asks.

"Yes pappa?" I ask dad, Rayleigh.

"Will you come inside? We need to have a small talk." Dad smiles at us. We nod, and take his hand in each of ours as he gets up and leads us inside.

We follow him inside and Shakky looks like she's about to cry. Garp has a somber look. Ivy is shaking her head, taking a step back saying, "No, you aren't doing this... no..." Rayleigh sighs in response to Ivy.

"I wish we didn't have to, but..." He trails off.

"What's going on?" I ask looking at Ivy confused at what's going on.

"You're sending us away? With _him_?" Ivy asks as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I'm sorry girls, but we can't keep you safe any longer. We have been able to do it up until now, but we can't do that for forever. Once people find out who you are, they'll hunt you both down." Shakky speaks for Rayleigh.

"But what about all of our..." I start, but I don't get a chance to finish.

"We'll celebrate your birthday, then you both need to pack and then go with Garp." Rayleigh sighs. Ivy launches herself at Rayleigh crying. She buries her face into Rayleigh's chest bawling.

Tears are silently rolling down my cheeks as I hug Shakky's legs. She bends down to pat, and rub my back gently. The day is comber, but we manage to still have fun. Once the presents come out, me and Ivy beam with excitement. We each have 3 presents. The first 2 presents look exactly the same, one present being Ivy's and the other Iris's. They're bracelets, matching ones too. Except I have a sun charm on mine, and ivy has a moon charm on hers. Then both of us have a charm with an I on both sides of it. The best part of this is that we can add more charms on it as we go! Ivy's next gift is a ring that fits around her middle finger, and it's made of opalite stone. Mine is a necklace of the tree of life made of sapphire stone. Then the last presents are in a big box. Once opened, me and Ivy stare at the gift.

"A-A... Devil fruit!?" Ivy asks in disbelief after opening the last presents.

"What are they?" I ask picking mine up out of it's box.

"They're the Waibān-Waibān fruit model light and shadow." Shakky explains.

Ivy's is round, with black swirls, while mine is round with bright yellow swirls.

"But why give them to us? Also, how'd you even find them?" I ask while Ivy nods nods agreeing with my questions.

"It doesn't matter how. But you have to find out why on your own." Rayleigh laughs at our expressions.

"Can we go ahead and eat them?" Ivy asks pulling hers out of her last box.

"I mean, they are yours. So feel free." We're told.

"Hey, Iris. I wonder who can keep a straight face the longest." Ivy says nudging me with a weird grin on her face.

"You're so on!" I say smirking.

"Okay, on three." We start counting.

"One." We pick up our devil fruits.

"Two." I have the light.

"Three." Ivy has the shadow.

We both take a bit of our fruit. We hold a straight face for 10 seconds, and we start gagging at the same time. I try and get the taste out of my mouth by drinking a glass of water.

"Holy **_BLEEP_**." Ivy says coughing.

"Ivy, language." Rayleigh laughs.

"THAT TASTED SO DISGUSTING!" I yell wheezing.

"That's an understatement." Ivy states after drinking a glass of water to get the taste of the devil fruit out of her mouth as well.

"True that. But, it's kinda not as bad as I was imagining?" I say, but it comes out more like a question.

"Sorry to cut this short, but you girls should start packing." Rayleigh says.

I slowly nod standing up. I help Ivy up, and we head to our room to pack. I begin to grin thinking about the boys.

"Christa, why are you smiling?" Mary asks looking at me.

"If he takes us where I think he's taking us, then that means the boys! I'll-We'll get to meet Luffy... and... Ace!~" I say swooning over the thought of him.

Mary face palms while laughing. I mean, it is to be expected when it comes to what I have to say. Plus, what I just said is pretty crazy and weird.

"You of all people would say that." Mary says still laughing a bit while shaking her head.

"Exactly!" I grin at her giving her a thumbs up. We both then go back to packing. Memories flood my head as I pack. Shakky and Rayleigh really are great parents.

After we finish packing we turn and look at the now mostly empty room. We share a sad smile with each other.

"I can't wait until we come back." I say, tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Same here Christa, same here." Mary says rubbing my back.

A knock on the door sounds behind us. The door opens up, and a head pops in asking, "You girls ready?" Rayleigh asks us opening the door a little bit more.

We both nod, grab our bags, and follow him out of the bar, and to Garp's ship. Shakky and Garp are there waiting for us already. Mary had gone to her workshop to get her tools, and flame sword. After a couple of minutes she comes back. Mary and I set our bags down and run to Rayleigh and Shakky and hug them as best as we can crying.

"Mom! Dad!" I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks hard.

They squat down and hug both of us crying as well. After a couple of minutes they stand up and back up to let us go before it gets to late. We go and pick up our bags, and then head towards Garp and his ship. Before I get on the ship, I turn and face my parents, put my hands in the air, and yell, "We'll become people that you're proud of!" With that I grin before turning on my heal and then run onto the ship after Mary. Once I catch up to her, she rolls her eyes at me smiling.

"We're going to Dawn Island which is in the East Blue." Garp says to his men, and probably us as well. The journey begins as we set off, and our home is getting farther and farther away from view.

 **AT DAWN ISLAND A FEW DAYS LATER**

A few days have passed, and we are finally at Dawn Island. I suppress my excitement, but only for a little bit, and get ready to get off the ship with Ivy. We're at the railing watching as we start docking. Ace comes to mind, and I start to smile, obviously love struck. But Ivy elbows me in the side and points to a grumpy looking mayor, "I wonder if he's always that grumpy." she says making me snort through my nose from trying not to laugh.

In return I elbow her in the side, but she gives me an innocent look, which makes me giggle. As soon as we dock, the people there to greet Garp are there, and me and Ivy grab our things and run off the ship with Garp in tow. We start heading to Party's Bar, ivy goes through the door while I go through the hole that Garp made in the wall.

"Welcome back Garp." makino greets Garp with a forced looking smile.

"Hello Makino. How are you?" Garp laughs.

"I'm fine Garp, and I see that you have some company with you this time." Ivy smiles lightly, and I wave at her excitedly.

"I apologize for Garp breaking your wall." She shakes her head sighing.

"It's fine. He does it all the time. Now where are my manners? My name's Makino, and you two are...?" Makino introduces herself ignoring Garp's want for food.

"I'm Ivy." ivy bows her head slightly to show respect.

"And I'm Iris!" I shout grinning.

"I don't have much time. I'm taking them up to live with the mountain bandits. After that, it's back to Marine HQ." Garp says dragging us out and into the forest. Eventually he lets us go so we can walk. Because it's such a long trek to the bandit hut.

"So when are you gonna test your sword?" I ask eager to see it work, but not as much as Ivy.

"First I'm gonna check and make sure nothing moved out of place, or got damaged during the trip here. I don't want my hand blown off. After that's done I'll test it, and you can watch okay?" She asks making me nod.

"So what about your ink? It won't last for too long, you know because of how much you journal?" Ivy asks knowing that I couldn't pack that much ink, or else I would risk the ink either breaking or spilling.

Before I can respond, 3 boys come running out of the bandit hut. Garp catches them shortly after them running out, and drag them and make them stand across from us in a line. Our bags are now on the ground, and we wait patiently for them to get settled. You can already tell that I'm more excited to be here than Ivy.

"Who are they?" Ace asks crossing his arms on his chest, and then looks at me. Shortly after though he looks to have a hint of pink on his cheeks, in which he turns and looks away.

I lightly blush looking away as well, 'HE'S SO MUCH CUTER NOW!' My head screams to myself. But I'm brought out of my would by a yelling woman.

"YOU ARE NOT BRINGING TWO MORE OF YOUR GRANDCHILDREN FOR ME TO LOOK AFTER! I REFUSE!" She yells.

All of the yelling made Ivy flinch and step away from them. I put a hand on her shoulder and give her a comforting smile.

Garp responds to the loud woman, "They aren't my grandchildren, but you will take care of them. Unless you want to go to jail?" Garp questions them laughing at her face before taking off saying, "I'll be back in a couple of months. Make them strong Marines!"

"So, who are you two?" Sabo speaks up breaking the silence.

"I'm Ivy, and this is my twin Iris." Ivy answers before asking absentmindedly, "And who are you three...?" Because we shouldn't know their names.

"I'm Luffy! That's Sabo, and the other one is Ace!" the straw hatted raven haired kid says grinning while pointing to his brothers.

I grin at the boys waving, "You guys have such great names! They're cool! Right Ivy?~" I nudge her noticing that she's staring at Sabo. She jumps then punches me in the arm as hard as she possibly can, but I just grin ignoring the pain.

"Yeah, what she said." Ivy says pointing at me.

"Where's the food!? Oh, also, I WANT TO BECOME A PIRATE!" I grin yelling before grabbing my bags and heading inside the hut passing the surprised bandits. Shortly after I head in, the others do as well. I can hear Ivy face palm, and sigh at my randomness.

 _ **I am finally done with this chapter lol. It took me awhile, but I finally did it! Also, FireFlyWaterBear has already posted chapter 2. You guys should also check out hers if you want to see Ivy's point of view, as well as want a story that has cussing in it. You all have a good day/afternoon/evening, or whenever you read this. Chapter 3 will hopefully be out soon!~ Bye y'all!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Ivy and Iris Set Sail!

It's been about a year since me and Ivy saved Sabo from nearly dying. Right now we're on the cliff getting interrogated by the three boys. They just finished asking their questions, and so we decide to go ahead and tell them everything. A short while ago they found out about our x-shaped scars on our backs after bathing, and that was the first question they asked.

"So you gonna finally spill the beans?" Ace asks arms crossed across his chest.

"They have beans!?" Luffy asks excitedly looking at us.

"I guess we have no choice now, do we?" I ask looking at Ivy. She shrugs then turns towards the boys. "I'm Silvers Ivy, and this is my twin sister Silvers Iris, as you already know our names. We are Silvers Rayleigh's, and Shakky's children." Ivy starts off.

"When we were 2, we were kidnapped from our home, and taken to the Auction House. We were supposed to be sold as slaves..." I trail off, Ace and Sabo have shocked expressions, "But, Ivy was able to get us out of the cage. We were almost freed when we got caught though. That stupid..." I stop myself from cursing in front of them.

"Because of us getting caught, our punishment was to be whipped two times each on the back. And it ended up making an x on our backs. So that's how we got our scars." Ivy finishes for me sighing.

"So, you're telling us, you're Silvers Rayleigh's children. _The_ Silvers Rayleigh being Gold Roger's first mate's kids?" Ace asks slowly with disbelief written all over his face.

"And you were almost sold into slavery, and have scars to remind you of that day...?" Sabo adds subconsciously touching the scar that covers his left eye.

I slightly smile at them, "Yeah, but our dad saved us just in time. Even though it hurt back then, it's still so cool! You know, I think you'd like him!" I am now grinning while slightly blushing at the warm memories of Rayleigh saving us. I then notice Ace is slightly blushing himself, just the hint of pink seen on his face is cute making me blush a bit more. Sabo and Ivy smirk looking between the two of us. Ivy knocks me out of the day dream I was having of Ace, and quickly I try to collect myself wiping the drool off of my face.

"What was that for?~" I turn and whine at Ivy with a pouty face.

"You know exactly why I did that." Ivy says giving me that knowing look she always gives me when I go off into a day dream.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Luffy yells probably finally processing everything that was said.

"It's definitely interesting." Sabo says with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is." Ace agrees trying to collect himself after his blushing party.

"I'M HUNGRY!" Luffy and I yell at the same time as both of our tummies growl loudly in sync.

 **A YEAR AND A HALF LATER**

-Ace's-Point-Of-View-

I'm actually pacing in the clearing right now. I don't normally get this nervous, or anything enough to pace, until now that is. I'm just nervous, and kind of anxious as to what might happen. To say I'm _just_ nervous is an understatement.

"Why am I doing this? What if she turns me down?" I mumble as I continue to pace. Suddenly the rustling of leaves makes me stop, and I try to compose myself, or at least try and make myself look calm. 'Wait, but what if it isn't he-' I start in my head before I feel someone land on my back. Their legs wrap around my waist as I put my arms down and hold up their legs to help support them. Then their arms droop over my shoulders, and their head rests against the side of mine. My eye close and I relax as a light pink appears across my face. Well, after keeping myself up from nearly falling anyway, but I only nearly fell because I was surprised.

She sighs, and then whispers into my ear, "You're cute when you're surprised!~" That just made me blush more.

"S-So, I called you here for a reason..." I say setting her down and turning around to face the 11 year old girl who somehow caught my eye, "Y-Y-You're just... Too precious, you know that? I-I-I love you." I say staring right into her beautiful black eyes.

"That took you long enough to say something. I already knew Ace. To be honest... I love you too." Iris says staring back into my eyes with a twinkle in her cute little ones.

"C-Coul-" I get cut off by Iris grabbing my shirt collar, and pulling me down towards her slightly shorter face, and she presses her soft and gentle lips against mine, and she kisses me.

Once she pulls away, and lets go of my shirt collar, her eyes glossed over, she looks me dead in the eyes smiling. 'So beautiful...' I think in my head. "Congradualations, you were my first kiss, Ace." She says winking and then grinning at me.

"You were my first as well, Iris." I say pulling her towards me. I wrap my arms around her, rest my head on top of hers, and petting her hair gently. We stayed like this for a long while afterwards. But later, once we got back, we found out that we were being watched by Luffy, Magra, Dogra, Dadan, Sabo, and Ivy. The details were obviously revealed by Luffy, who can't keep quiet.

 **THE DAY ACE AND SABO SET SAIL **

-Iris's-Point-Of-View-

Ace and Sabo are about to get on their ship to set sail. Sabo and Ivy are having a moment, and so are Ace and I. I'm burying my face into his chest, hugging him tightly while crying. Ace is rubbing my back gently, and comfortingly, while cooing softly to try and calm me down.

"Hey, Iris?" Ace whispers after I stop crying. I then look up at him, him being just slightly taller than me by a couple of inches, acknowledging his words so I can find out what he has to say, "Once we set sail, there's no guarantee that we'll be together, we'll be enemies. But when we meet up out there, would you-" Ace gets cut off by Sabo and Ivy coughing, meaning to hurry it up.

"Hurry up Ace!~ We should be leaving soon." Sabo says.

"I love you Ace. We'll meet again on the seas in a year's time. We may be apart of different pirate crews, but I'll still love you. I promise." I hug him tightly then peck him on the lips. Before he took off, he kissed me on the forehead, "That was for 'good luck out there!' Keep an eye out for us in the papers, and be ready!" I yell to him as he and Sabo get in their " _ship"_. Ivy, Luffy, and I waved the 17 year olds off as they started to set sail to become pirates.

 **A YEAR LATER WHEN THE GIRL'S SET OFF**

A year has passed since Ace and Sabo left the island, and now it's Iris and Ivy's turn to leave.

Today I put a little bit of effort into my appearance. My hair black hair is extra wavy, and up in a pony tail. The only time I put my hair up in a pony tail, is when I want my hair out of my face. When my hair is up, my hair stops at mid-back, but when my hair is down, it stops at my botox. I always wear a t-shirt, jeans, socks, and tennis shoes. Along with that, I always wear my braclet with two charms. But I've added two more charms, an A and a C, one stands for Ace, the other stands for Christa. Then there's the sapphire tree of life necklace that I still wear around my neck at all times. Because of all of the sun in the jungle and living in the jungle for nearly 9 years, has given me a light tan skin tone. Plus I'm 6'0 and a half, a half inch shorter than Ace.

While Ivy is 5 foot 11 inches, her black hair is short and messy that brings out her silver eyes, she has a tan complexion and scars litter her body from experiments gone wrong. She wears dark skinny blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, and combat boots. On her head is a pair of goggles which are like Sabo's, she still wears her bracelet and ring she got on her 9th birthday but instead of on her finger she has the ring on a chain around her neck. On her right hip is her flame sword which had been completed years ago but she still adds upgrades to it when she feels it needs it. On her bracelet she has added a few new charms three to be precise, one was the letter M, another is the letter S, and the last one is a top hat. On her back, she has her bag that has a few books in it, a few changes of clothes, some navigational tools, and a few other things.

"Can you believe it, Ivy, Luffy?" I ask smiling, while looking out at the ocean.

"Believe what?" They both ask.

"The sea is calling us. Can't you tell by how the sea is shinning today? You'll be leaving in two years Luffy, and by the time we meet... We'll have really big bounties!!" I grin turning towards him and hold out my hand to him.

I bet you, that I'll have the biggest bounty once I set sail!" Luffy grins back taking my hand accepting the challenge.

"You're crazy Iris." Ivy says rolling her eyes smiling at me.

"I know I am!" I continue to grin winking at Ivy, "I'm going to miss you Luffy. You are such a joy to be around. Even if you're a little annoying me, just like me!" I begin laughing.

"I'm going to miss you as well. I'll be even stronger when I set sail!" Luffy says hugging me and Ivy. I hug back, and Ivy rests her hand on his back seeing as she isn't much of a hugger.

"Looks like it's time to set sail." Ivy says as Luffy lets us go.

Ivy and I jump into our boat and turn around to wave at Luffy. Just before getting ready to set sail.

"BYE IVY! BYE IRIS!" Luffy yells waving at us as we finally set sail.

It's been 11 years since we were last on the ocean, and as soon as Dawn Island is out of sight, I sit by the edge of the boat. I let my hand run along the water as we go, and I close my eyes relaxing.

"Who knew that this would be so much fun? Also, I haven't gotten us into that much trouble yet!" I grin laughing while looking at Mary.

"Oh sure.~ What about the time when..." Ivy starts making me begin to pout already know what's happening.

WOOOSH!!!!! There's chapter 3 guys!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Chapter 4 should be coming out soon, within the next week, hopefully! Thank you guys for checking out this series, again, don't forget to check out Ivy's point of view from FireFlyWaterBear! Her story is just as great, but if you read either then you won't miss anything. Have a great day/evening y'all!~


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

"How many times have I told you not to get into fights with people six times your size!?" Ivy screams at me as we run away from a giant group of thugs that are chasing us.

I laugh, "You have to admit that, that was funny!"I grin at her and she rolls her eyes.

Ivy grabs my arm and makes me turn right and we go down an alleyway, "That should slow them down, for now at least. You know, seeing a man fly into the vendor next to me while trying to buy a log pose, with you coming out of nowhere and start dragging me is NOT funny!" Ivy rants waving her arms around.

We climb over a high wall and continue running towards the docks. And if things couldn't get any worse marines start chasing after us shouting for us to stop.

"Catch those petty thieves!" The marine in the front yells, and Ivy smacks me over the head.

"This is why I told you to not start trouble and to just stay with me!" Ivy shouts turning around and I know that she puts her hands in front of her, "SHADOW TRAP!" I hear her yell, and I know that the marines were dropped into Ivy's shadow.

Ivy catches up to me, and I'm already on the boat. She jumps on and pushes us off the docks.

"We have five minutes to get far enough away so they can't catch up," Ivy grumbles under her breath.

"I'm sorry-" I stop mid-sentence when she starts laughing her head off, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of what I'm going to do when we get to Loguetown." Ivy waves me off and goes into the small cabin on the boat and disappears for a few hours.

It's only been a month since we had set sail and we're already causing a lot of trouble. Ivy goes around pickpocketing and stealing things we need or things she just wants because they look cool. I always start a fight somewhere and we run out of town and sail away. This is the fourth time we've done it, but this time Ivy actually wanted to buy that log pose. It was sturdy and was going to be really expensive.

I sigh in relief from getting away safely, "Man, those guys are the ones who called me puny... Not my fault." I mutter to myself as I guess that Ivy is going to take a nap. 'Maybe I should take a nap as well...' I think to myself then yawn. 'No, I can't take a nap. If I do, who knows what may happen.'

 **AN HOUR AND A HALF OR SO LATER WHEN IVY WAKES UP**

Ivy comes out of the cabin after an hour and a half or so. All I've been doing is having conversations with myself. I stand up to greet Ivy as she comes out onto the "deck".

"You take a nap?" I ask smiling at her.

"Yep." She responds.

"What's our next destination?" I ask Ivy. She smiles at me with a slight smirk.

"Loguetown." Ivy says.

I grin thinking about everything that could happen. The closer we get to the island, the happier I become.'Man!~ Loguetown already?~ I can't wait to actually see this place for myself. To think, I would really get to see the place where Roger born and died. This is going to be one interesting trip.' I think to myself still smiling. I notice Ivy staring at me while rolling her eyes, but I ignore her for just a little bit.

 **THE DAY THEY DOCK AT LOGUETOWN**

"We're finally here Ivy! Can you believe it!?" I grin yelling.

"Of course I can, but right now, I got to go do something." Ivy says confusing me, "You can go wander around, but DO NOT cause ANY TROUBLE!" Ivy yells at me making me pout.

"Alright, I'll try not to this time!~" I whine before following Ivy off of the ship after she ties it to the dock. She then heads off in a random direction leaving me to wander about town.

With that, I grin and immediately head straight for the execution platform, just like Luffy. 'Let's just hope that what happens to him, doesn't happen to me. Then again, Buggy would still be sailing somewhere, and not in that town, Orange Town was it? And Alvida will still be that fat old hag... I think I'll be good! Oh, plus Smoker won't be here! I am sooo saved!' I think to myself as I continue walking towards the platform, but I bump into some tall person.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I..." I get cut off by the person turning around and grabbing my wrist.

"Watch where you're going. Or are you trying to pick a fight!?" the bright green haired man asks with a scowl on his face.

I cover my mouth with a hand trying to keep myself from laughing. But, I fail by falling over from laughter. Suddenly I'm picked up making me stop laughing. Then, before I realize what's happening, the bright green haired guy either punches or kicks me in the gut. He lets go of me and I go flying into a building. I groan standing up, blood running down the side of my head.

"Ugh... Ivy is going to be mad again... Oh well! If you want a fight, then that's what you're going to get rooster head." I charge at him unsheathing my sword.

He blocks with his own sword. I jump back a little bit, and I try to find a week spot on him. Not sure if he has his devil fruit yet or not, I go in and aim for his head, but before I make contact with his sword, I spin in the air a little bit, like what Luffy did when fighting Captain Morgan, and aim the back of my sword for his side successfully hitting him. He is sent into a building nearby, and I hold my sword to my side waiting for him to come back to fight.

There's now a group of people around us watching the fight. The dude comes out of the dust, blood trickling down his head where he hit the building. I smirk and get into a ready stance, my sword out forward, and my left hand held back. He himself gets in a fighting stance, and he lunges straight for my chest. I block standing up straight, and decide to end it here and now. I use a little more force to knock him back, do a front flip landing on my left hand right in front of him and kick him in the gut several times before hitting him in the head, but only hard enough to knock him out.

Suddenly I hear an explosion go off, and decide to escape before I get in trouble. I sheathe my sword, and jump up onto a roof and run for the docks. Some of the dude's men, I think anyway, 'Maybe they're his friends or something', I think as they chase me from below. I quickly jump to another roof far over, and bolt heading towards the execution platform to get away from my chasers. I see Ivy, and I notice that she's being chased by marines.

"IVY, WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I yell still running.

She just laughs and replies, "Nothing much just blowing up BLEEP, now, let's go we aren't staying for long, so grab things we need on the way back to the boat, all morals out of the window!" she screams.

"Yes m'am!" I grin making Ivy roll her eyes, and I begin just doing whatever while running back towards the docks.

I continue smiling as we run through town, and away from our chasers. Occasionally I'll accidentally trip, and Ivy has to help me up before I get caught. As soon as we make it to the boat, we set off immediately, and check out all the stuff we got.

"You got so much stuff!" I say loudly in awe, "Even got a Log Pose! This is great! Now we'll be able to travel the grandline!"

"Yeah! Can't believe we got one! But we have to be careful, we do know what happens, but it's going to be a little bit different now because Sabo is alive. Plus some things in general might have changed with us being here as well. Don't forget that Christa." Mary says making me put my hands up defensively with a sweat drop appearing on my head.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't forget, promise." I say.

 **1 YEAR LATER**

It's already been a year! We already have bounties too! I'm slightly in the background of Ivy's poster grinning, and she's smiling. In the background, even around me, there is fire. That was some day, and boy was it fun! It says, Wanted Dead or Alive, Shadow Queen Ivy, 450,000,000 berries. While mine is similar, it's also quite different. I'm smiling just like Luffy, and I even have two peace signs by my face. In the background you can see Ivy smiling, and there's a bit of debris behind us both. Wanted Dead or Alive, Sun Queen Iris, 450,000,000 berries is what it says. Can you believe it!? The government must really want us quite a bit, but not as much as others!

"Can you believe it Ivy!?" I whisper yell since we're in a city hiding out for the moment.

"Well, after everything we've pulled, I'm not that surprised." Ivy mutters keeping lookout.

Because it's only Ivy and I, we have to be extremely careful when it comes to moving from place to place. We rarely use a boat, which makes it easier, depending on where we are. Luckily entering the New World was easy enough about a week ago. Now, this is our first island since Fishman Island, which is only a supply run.

"Can you stop being so serious for FIVE minutes please?~" I groan holding out five fingers as I say five for emphasis. Ivy rolls her eyes in response.

"You know exactly why I never relax when we're somewhere new remember what happened three months ago?" She reminds me making us both flinch at the memory.

It was the closest thing to being caught we had ever been. Even though we are great at using haki, but just the amount of hunters there were, they had completely overtaken us. That is the reason we both promised to spend two weeks at every single deserted island we landed on. The max on an island with a population was a week.

"Come one Ivy... We need to hurry so we can get to the next island..." I whisper in a worried tone.

"Fine, fine..." She replies beginning to head out of their hiding spot.

We begin to sneak around in the alleyways towards the docks. Along the way, many thugs nearly catching us. I let out a sigh of relief as we make it back to our boat. Those who we were able to pass unnoticed, or not recognized, Ivy pick pocketed. I also got a few things myself.

"I am so glad that everything turned out alright!" I yell grinning as we sail away from the island.

"That was surprisingly easy." Ivy comments smiling.

We continue to talk about the way back and laughing at it as we sail towards the next island. Something catches our eye, and we turn to see a huge ship. But, it's the flag that makes us stare in shock.

The flag belongs to none other than... The Whitebeard Pirates!

 _ **Well then! Isn't that great guys!? Whitebeard Pirates are coming up soon! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also, just be warned, occasionally FireFlyWaterBear will have something different than mine exactly. Plus, Ivy and Iris will split up every once in awhile, so keep an eye out for that if you want both sides of their , last thing! Don't forget that if you want to read a story with cussing, check out FireFlyWaterBear's Ivy's POV story. Her version has what you want! With that, I think that's about it. I really hope you guys are enjoying this story! Have a great day/night!~**_


End file.
